Crimson
by Impassive Tears
Summary: I'll get you back, Tweek. I promise.
1. Bruises

"Craig! Stop! I'm s-sorry!" Tweek's screams circulated the air, rung in my ears. My punches were quick, effective. I laughed bitterly at his fetal position, curled up against the wall, and hoisted him up, knocking him against said wall, banging his head against it over and over as he whimpered incoherently and coughed up a few specks of blood.

"You're such a stupid spaz!" I yelled in his face, raising a hand to hit him. He fell easily, like a paper doll, and returned to his little ball of misery, wrapping his pathetically skinny arms around himself. I could see his elbow bone clearly, his taut, pale skin, and it sickened me. I dropped down to his level, sticking a long, gloved finger out in front of me, and tucked it under his chin, manoeuvring him to face me. I smiled slightly, and he shuddered.

"Please." He begged and I scoffed. What right does that little freak have to ask me favours? None. I raised my arm, savouring his teary look of complete fear, and moved to strike him again, before I felt a firm, shaking hand on my wrist. I shook it off, my face the picture of fury.

"Don't you dare touch me, you little bitch." I growled with clenched teeth and he screeched. I slammed a hand against his mouth, rolling my eyes. His voice was so fucking annoying. Luckily, I wouldn't have to hear it for any longer.

There was an audible, satisfying crack as my hand connected with his crimson face, harder than the other times. I wouldn't be surprised if he had concussion. His eyes comically rolled to the back of his head and I snorted as his body went slack. I heard a shout. Shit.

"Tweek? Tweek? Are you..." Clyde trailed off as he stopped in the hallway, with a shocked expression on his face, like he didn't already know. I know Tweek told him. Little shit.

"Get off him." Clyde ordered, his voice breaking as he looked at the wounded form of the crazed blond. I did as he asked, simply because I no longer wanted to be anywhere near the freak. That's it. Oh, and maybe the fact the brown haired boy looks like he wants to kill me. I'm invincible to most, but Clyde? The boy's a jock. Not to mention his black hulk of a boyfriend.

"I always guessed..." Clyde trailed off, still looking horrified. My thoughts travelled. Guessed? "I never knew you could do something like this - To Tweek." He finished, crossing his arms and giving me a cold, hating glare. I flinched. If Tweek hadn't told him... What had I done it for this time?

I looked at the limp figure of my boyfriend, so vulnerable. The irony was that months ago I would have beaten up anyone who even thought of doing half of what I had been doing recently. Before I had started to lose my temper more, taken my frustrations out on the one person I loved...

Lying there, so hurt by the bad I had done to him, he still looked as beautiful as ever. The long, blonde lashes that brushed the top of his cheekbones, the tiny, button nose scattered with those golden freckles, his large, beautiful emerald green eyes, his pixie ears, his small, soft lips that seemed to be in a permanent pout, his bright blonde curls that seemed to spring in every direction... My chest started to hurt as the previous anger I had felt welled down.

"Clyde... I..." I didn't know what to say, and Clyde seemed lost for words as well. He marched over and his dark brown eyes narrowed at me, hating me for what I did to someone I'm supposed to _protect_. He reached past me and slid an arm around Tweek's wrist. So skinny... Always trying to please me... A lump formed in my throat.

"Please don't take him away from me." I whispered, taking off my chullo and cradling it, wishing instead for the warmth that was Tweek, now cradled in _Clyde's_ strong arms.

"Fuck off, Craig." He spat, turning away and walking out the room.

_I'll get you back, Tweek. I promise._


	2. Blood

I dialled Clyde's number, tears wetting my cheeks. I didn't care for them. _Ring, ring._ I just wanted Tweek back in my arms. _Ring, ring._ I hated myself for hurting him so much.

_############# is unavailable at the moment. Please leave a message after the tone._

I hung up, biting down hard on my lip from frustration. I knew Tweek was staying with Clyde. He had texted me back the night after, saying only that he was safe and with Clyde. I immediately began texting him again, saying I'm sorry and how much I love him. He didn't reply.

I had to see him. It had been a week without Tweek. I hadn't seen him anywhere and I swore to God I was just going to die if I didn't find him soon. He hadn't been at work, nor at school. I expected Clyde went über mother goose on him and was keeping him on a leash. I gritted my teeth, much like Tweek did, thinking about Clyde and Tweek.

* * *

_"Why do you spend so much time with him?" I demand, and he screams, not expecting to see me when he opened the front door. It is night after all; another reason I'm so pissed. What was he doing with Clyde after 9pm?_

_"GAH!" I roll my eyes and grab his wrist, pulling him to the lounge. "S-stop Craig, that hurts!" He whines and I scoff._

_"So? Why are you spending so much time with him? Answer me!" He flinches as I shake him roughly, and his legs give out the same time I shove him onto the couch._

_"I like him! H-he's a friend!" He mewls, hugging himself. I glare at him, satisfied by the quick diversion of his eyes and how he recoiled._

_"Liar! You're such a dirty, little slut Tweek." I spit, and he shakes his head, tears rolling down his cheeks._

_"Craig! Trust me! Nothing is going on between us! I don't love him or anything! I-I love you!" My head snaps round to look at him, face softening, and he gives a tiny sigh of relief, as if his confession had gotten him out of trouble._

_"I don't love you." I say in a monotone voice, and his eyes widen. He shoves a hand in his hair, pulling on it, going visibly insane at my words. _

_"C-Craig you don't mean that!" He begs, sitting up so he's on the edge of the sofa. "P-please say you don't!"_

_"I really do. I hate you more than anything, Tweek. You're just a freak. No one loves you, didn't you know?" I watch as he sobs, before tiring of his cries and yanking him up, slamming him against a wall. He squeaks._

_"And I'll bet that's not the only reason you've been hanging out with Clyde, have you?" He crinkles his nose in confusion and I stare blankly at him. "You told him about us, didn't you?" He bites his lip, and I go mad._

* * *

"Clyde, please." I slam my weight against his apartment door, listening intently as I hear Clyde tell Tweek to stay silent, hide.

"Fuck off Craig. You only care about him now that he's gone. You don't deserve him after what you put him through!" I kick the door, as if I suddenly developed Kung fu powers and have the ability to kick it open. I don't, and I feel idiotic, and desperate.

"I have issues, okay? But I love him! I shouldn't have done all that - but I regret it now... And I know he's listening now, so if you are, then I love you, Tweek. I love you so much and I can't lose you. Please say you'll take me back. Please." My volume quietens as I do my best not to cry again, solace rising inside of me.

"Just go, Craig. Tweek will come to you when he's ready, alright?" I move away from the door, walking down the bleak hallway, praying to God that he's being honest, that Tweek really will come back, if only when he's "ready".

I begin the mile walk home, when I hear my phone go off.

**I'll come home tomorrow **


	3. Plasters

**Tweek P.O.V**

I fidget a lot more than usual on the way back home. Clyde has a football match to go to, but Token offered to drive me in his car. It's practically a limo... Token's really rich, which explains his car, but I think he spends most of his allowance on Clyde, his boyfriend. I wonder what it would be like if Craig spoiled me like that?

Token and I don't talk much, and I'm glad for the silence. I need to think about what on earth I'm going to say. I bring my thermos up to my mouth, shuddering as I gulp it down and then tuck it in between my shaking legs. I know Craig told me, through Clyde's door, that he loved me and was sorry, but how can I believe him properly after everything he's said and done? I guess I've forgiven him all the other times, I've had to, but now is different! He's hurt me more than ever before, and now I have a choice. I can stay with Clyde, my parents, or I can go back to Craig. But how do I know he'll never do it again?

Craig always says I'm paranoid, and I guess I am. But he also tells me I'm a freak, for that matter. I cringe, thinking about when it all started.

* * *

_"I didn't check him out!" I cried, lifting my cup of coffee to drink. A few seconds later, it was knocked out of my hand and onto the floor, shards of glass scattered on the carpet and the liquid seeping everywhere. I bit my lip, looking back up at him, eyes widening in fear. He knew how much I needed coffee!_

_"Don't you ever," He pulled me up roughly and grabbed my chin, "act like such a slut again, alright?" I nodded, tears filling my eyes as he let go, leaving me standing there, staring at the spilt drink. "Now get the fuck out of my sight." He pushed me away, in the direction of our bedroom. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, and hold back my tears, but I couldn't. Craig and I had been going out for a month, and in that time, and even when we were just friends, he had never been so violent or untrusting of me. He snatched my hand, whirling me back around to face him._

_"Fucking wimp." He spat._

_And then he hit me._

* * *

**Craig P.O.V**

I go to the mirror and adjust my hair, making sure my bangs aren't fully covering my eye; he hates it when he cant see my whole face. I feel a pang in my heart when I realise I had kept it that way for months, not caring about how Tweek felt.

And suddenly I regret it. I regret going to Clyde's, and begging Tweek to come back. I don't deserve him, not in the slightest. Alright, I've tidied up the apartment myself, for once, and booked counselling sessions, which I know I will hate more than college, but it doesn't take back all the fights, the words, or the beatings. I know how much I love him, and I know I'll probably kill myself if I lose him, for good, but I know he will be better off without me. This is all just so complicated.

I freeze when the doorbell rings, and expect Clyde to be there, arms wrapped around Tweek like I would possibly hurt him again. But, then again, will I? When time comes, when I get angry or jealous again, will I be able to help myself?

I reach the front door, and take a deep breath, opening it with a trembling hand. God, I'm shaking as much as Tweek now. Clyde isn't there, but Token is. Of course, Mommy _and _Daddy will always be there to protect their baby. I pinch my hand. They were...are... my best friends!

When had I gotten so horrible?

* * *

_"Craig, your Dad and I are getting divorced." I choked on my food as my fork fell onto my plate with a clang, probably cracking the china, but I didn't care. I swallowed the goddamn potato, and stared at my Dad, seeking confirmation. He nodded and I went rigid with shock, sadness and anger._

_"Why?" I demanded, wishing I had brought Tweek. Tweek was my best friend, and the only one, aside from my family, that knew I, Craig Tucker, **did **have emotions. I wanted to cry into his shoulder, or hold his hand, something gay like that, but right then all I could do was stay frozen, not wanting to get comfort from my parents._

_"Things just haven't been working out..." My Mom trailed off, looking pained, and I stood up, walking away from the table. I ignored the shouts to come back as I left the house, fuming. _

_The worst part? It was my birthday._

_Oh, and the day Tweek kissed me. But I guess that was the best part._

* * *

"Tweek is in the car." I stir from my thoughts and blink, heart racing. Tweek's here? I knew that, of course, but knowing he's so close... I want to say something, but stop at Token's stony glare.

"I'll go get him. I went out first to make sure you were presentable." He gives me a curt nod and walks back towards his car. I can hardly breathe as Tweek gets out, shaking like a grenade, ready to go off at any moment. Our eyes meet from across the driveway.

**3.2.1**.**_ Boom._**

He clutches at Token's coat needily, mumbling incoherent phrases and looking crazed; eyes widened, fists clenching and unclenching. I feel another pang, getting jealous of the way Tweek seems much more comfortable with Token than me right now. I'm shocked to know that I'm not angry by it. More like sad.

Token pulls him gently towards me, and my mouth twiches downwards at how hesitant my boyfriend is. My boyfriend? It feels odd to call him that, as if that is the wrong label. But I look at him, and feel an emotion sweep through my mind as I think about him being it anyway,

_Love._

They stop just outside the doorframe, Tweek hiding behind all 120 pounds of black hulk. I sigh and look down. Tweek follows my gaze, not hazarding a glance at me. Token interrupts the silence.

"Look, are you actually going to fucking say something, or are we here for nothing?" He raises his eyebrow, looking a little mad. I blink. Token has always been composed in these situations. I stare at him, then move my eyes along to look at Tweek. My face softens.

"I love you." I state in my usual nasal voice. Token rolls his eyes but moves away as Tweek comes into focus.

"It didn't seem like you did." He mutters, and I lowered my eyebrows. I sigh again.

"I know, I know." I want to call him baby, or kiss him, but Token's there. "And I'm so sorry." I close my eyes. "I booked a counselling appointment. I'm going to work on my... issues." Tweek gives a small smile.

"We can d-do it together."

* * *

And so we did.

* * *

**Just realised I said they live in an apartment, so they wouldn't have a driveway...**


End file.
